A New Recruit
by PandaChew
Summary: The Kratt Crew embark on yet another exciting journey! But will Asher find a new friend? Please R&R! I do NOT own WK!


**I'm back with another story! Please R&R |DISCLAIMER: I don't own WK|**

* * *

Asher felt an arrow whiz past her ear. She pressed her body closer against the wall and felt for her pocket knife. Her fingers brushed against the handle.

"C'mon, just a quick creature rescue and we're out of here." Chris said, taking the knife from her hand.

Asher nodded as the two headed down the hallway, away from the ricocheting arrows. "Do you have any idea where the animals are being kept?" she asked, blinking.

"…No…" Chris replied, halting. He took out his Creature Pod and called for the crew. "Aviva, can you give us a building scan of this dungeon?"

Aviva's face appeared on the tiny screen. "Of course! We'll send you the results once we're done." She smiled and ended the connection.

Asher looked over her shoulder; the halls were covered in casting shadows and a disgusting smell. She wrinkled her nose.

Chris was still busy on his Creature Pod, observing the scans that Aviva had sent. "Okay, so the animals are being kept here." He said, beckoning Asher over.

"So they're closer to Martin and Robin!" Asher observed. "So we head over to them, free the animals, and we're out of here!"

Chris grinned, "Exactly." He stood up and started down the hall again.

"Can I at least have my knife back?" Asher muttered while running down the hall.

Chris rolled his eyes and tossed Asher her pocket knife. She happily received it and continued down the dark corridor.

Asher slammed her hand on Chris chest and shoved him against the wall just as another arrow flung past. She crouched right beside him and peered behind the wall. The hallway ran into an intersection, with the flying arrows blocking their path.

"Thanks." Chris gasped as he clutched his chest.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you guys!" a nervous laugh filled the hallway as the arrows stopped flying.

"Robin, it's you!" Asher sighed as she ran up and hugged her friend.

Robin returned the hug, dropping her crossbow.

"Did you guys find the animals yet?" Chris asked from behind Asher.

"Yes we did, so we came looking for you two." Martin replied.

"Great, lead the way!" Asher said.

Martin nodded and began jogging back towards the way Robin and him came.

"Here we are, but we couldn't unlock the gate!" Robin gestured as they all came to the end of the hall.

Asher stared at the bars that trapped the innocent animals. On the other side of the gate was a small cell holding a big litter of pups. "Maned wolf pups…" Asher breathed.

"How are we gonna get them out? I can't break this lock!" Chris said, fidgeting with the small contraption.

"Stand back." Asher ordered as she pulled out her pocket knife. She threw the knife with such force that that the lock broke in half, sending a wave of shock through her body.

Martin walked over and opened the gate; the busted lock fell on the cold floor. "Quick, take the pups and run!" he said while handing Chris one.

"How are we going to carry five maned wolf pups without getting caught?" Robin asked.

"We have to try! Just take a pup and run." Asher said, handing Robin a pup. "Hurry, to the exit!"

"I have the last two!" Martin called while running after the others.

Chris led the group through the large maze of halls. "Aviva, come in!" He yelled into his Creature Pod.

"Yeah, CK, go." Aviva answered.

"We're ready for you guys, we have the five pups."

"We're on our way!"

Chris ended the connection and halted by the exit. "It's a miracle that we haven't been caught yet."

Martin blinked, "They're all eating in that huge dining hall we passed a while ago…"

"There was a dining hall?" Asher asked, rather loudly.

"…I'm kind of hungry…" Robin thought aloud.

"No time, Robin, we're on a creature mission!" Chris said, reaching in his pocket.

Robin sighed and threw her hand on top of her head. "Oh the sacrifices one must make for creature rescues!"

"Robin, stop being a drama queen!" Asher giggled.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed the keys from his pocket. "Time to leave this dungeon and return these pups to South America!" He said while unlocking the door.

"We're free!" Martin yelled as he ran out into the sunshine.

"And there's the Tortuga HQ." Asher smiled.

Jimmy waved from the window as he landed the giant turtle ship; he gave the bros thumbs up.

"Let's go put these little guys in the HQ, where they'll be safe." Chris said while walking up the ramp.

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, did you have a lot of trouble?" Aviva asked as they trudged inside.

Martin laughed, "Not really, mostly all the problem was with each other."

"No kidding." Robin said, smiling.

Asher let out a yawn, "I'm gonna get some shut eye, night guys!" She waved to the crew and flopped in her bed, only to be woken by a pink little tongue. "Hey, boy!" she said to the little pup.

The pup wagged its long tail and let out an excited yip.

Asher couldn't help but kiss him on the nose, he was so darn cute!

The pup sneezed. He yipped again before snuggling next to Asher, dozing off.

Asher hugged the pup lovingly; she had found her new best friend.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, Asher needs help with naming the little pup. If you guys could send me ideas that'd be amazing! ^-^**


End file.
